


Her Hand Won't Cut It

by ashadeofmagic



Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia is Perfect, Lydia-centric, Mature Stiles, McMartinski - Freeform, POV Lydia, Smut, Stiles-centric, Stydia, Teen Wolf, i was turned on writing it, its kinky, lydia martin - Freeform, lydia was shook, scott McCall - Freeform, stiles and lydia in the future its lit, stiles stilinski - Freeform, stydia smut, teen wolf smut, they fuck, theyre so fuckin hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadeofmagic/pseuds/ashadeofmagic
Summary: Stiles has been incredibly busy at the BAU over the past week, coming home late and exhausted. Lydia misses him - physically and mentally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So this is the first time I ever post one of my works so go easy on me haha, I loooove writing about future Stydia so you'll be seeing a lot of works - aka smut - where Stiles' character has developed. I'll be writing both future and contemporary Stydia though! If you like it please show me some love <3  
> If you have any requests or want to talk to me on twitter, my twitter's @omfgstydiaa - I'd love to talk to you!!  
> -Ree

Lydia bit her lip as she slid her hand down her waistband, spreading her legs onto the coffee table. Though she wasn’t proud of it, she had gotten somewhat addicted to pleasuring herself ever since her boyfriend started working long hours. She missed him and his touch and his lips but there was nothing she could do without him at home. She started moving her hand faster and harder as she stared at the images on the screen showing a guy flicking his tongue against a girl’s swollen mound. The images started to blur as the figures started to transform into her and Stiles. She moaned at the thought of Stiles’ tongue on her core. She was so engrossed in her fantasy that she only heard someone coming into the apartment when the door slammed. Her hand shot out of her pants as she swiveled around to face the intruder. Stiles. She sighed in relief but her stomach clenched at the sight of him. He was dressed in a form fitting suit, all black. His jacket was slung over his shoulder and his sleeves were rolled up and for some reason all she could see were how pronounced his veins were. His hair, previously styled to perfection in the morning, was now all over the place sticking out in all directions. He looked tanner than usual, like he had been out in the field all day. His eyes were exhausted but shined with a fierce twinkle as he stared her down. He wanted her. Lydia knew she was at a disadvantage since no matter how much he wanted her, both of them knew she wanted him more so she decided to even the playing field. She brought her wet fingers to her lips and breathed his name, “Stiles,” before licking the juices off her fingers. Stiles grip on his suit jacket tightened which only did wonders to his biceps. Lydia heaved herself off the couch and walked towards him, admiring his lean form. Quantico transformed her boyfriend. Once an awkward, clumsy, defenseless boy he came out a controlled, balanced, strong man. She stood a few inches away from him - her head adjacent to his chest. Their height difference made it hard for her to maintain eye contact but she brought her eyes up to his and held them, “I pretend it’s you. You rubbing your fingers against my mound, licking up and down my body, being inside me.” She lost momentum at the last part and her eyes fluttered closed and her body swayed at the thought. Stiles arm circled around her, steadying her. He pulled her up so it was easier for her to look him in the eye. She could see now that challenge sparkled in his eyes and that he wouldn’t give into her unless she told him what he wanted to hear most. It was a game they started when they first started dating and having sex. One of them had to give in and say they wanted the other before they could have sex. Lydia used to win all the time. Now, she doesn’t remember the last time she won. Stiles thrived on her saying she wanted him ever since he came out of Quantico. The control he learned during trained him turned him into someone who never yielded to her. It’s not that he didn’t want her but that he could control his wants and needs so much better than her. Lydia could already tell she was fighting a losing battle but she tried one last time and placed her hands on his chest, letting them trail down softly stopping at his lower abdomen. She looked him in the eye, very aware of his hand tracing circles on her lower back. Stiles’ didn’t back down, “You were saying?”  
His voice threw her over the edge. His voice was deep and low, slightly raspy almost like he spent all day yelling which he probably could have been, if he had been interrogating a suspect which only made her want him more. She lost her balance once more thinking of the things Stiles would whisper to her and her hands shot out and clutched his collar to steady herself. Stiles’ arm tightened around her back as she breathed her losing words, “Stiles, I want you so fucking much right now.”  
Satisfied with her declaration, Stiles threw his suit jacket on the ground and lifted her up in one fluid motion. She wrapped her legs around him instinctively and melded her lips with his. She furiously worked at his shirt, pulling it out of his pants. Stiles put her down on the countertop in the kitchen and ripped open his shirt. Buttons scattered everywhere. She slid the shirt from his shoulders and Stiles got rid of her shirt throwing it in a forgotten corner of the room. Lydia brought Stiles’ lips back to hers. Her hands were everywhere. She wanted to touch and feel every single ridge and bump on his body. With every stroke of her hand, she memorized all his nooks and crannies. Stiles’ reached for her bra clasp, unhooking it in a matter of seconds. Lydia smiled against his lips when she remembered how long it used to take him to unclasp her bra. Stiles took this as incentive to break their kiss and slide her bra from her shoulders. Stiles smiled at her and gently pushed her back onto the counter. Lydia barely registered the cold against her skin when Stiles started leaving hot kisses all across her torso. He was following no particular pattern so with each kiss her heart sped in anticipation of where the next would be. Stiles kissed under her naval, dangerously close to her core before he wrapped his lips around her nipple. Lydia cried out and her hand buried itself in Stiles’ hair pushing him against her. She arched her back into his mouth and he did not disappoint. His tongue moved in expert shapes as his fingers played with her other nipple. She tried to sit up, desperate to feel him but he pushed her back down.  
“Not now, baby.”  
Lydia moaned, amazed at the effect his voice had on her. Suddenly, without warning, Stiles’ hands left her boobs and pulled down her sweatpants and underwear in one go. He threw them across the room and spread her legs open for him. Lydia cupped her boobs in an attempt to be less vulnerable but the moment Stiles slid his fingers across her lips, she unraveled.  
“I love that I can always count on you to be soaking wet for me.” Stiles whispered against her ear. Again, without warning, Stiles’ fingers entered her and she shot up from the counter. This time, he didn’t push her back down instead he let his teeth graze her nipple and one of Lydia’s hands was in Stiles’ hair pulling him against her. The other was palming the growing bulge in his pants.  
Her skin felt like fire and a knot began to build in her stomach. She managed to whisper, “I’m close.”  
The minute she uttered those words, Stiles’ hand and tongue retracted from her body. She missed his touch immediately. Thankfully, it didn’t look like she was going to have to beg for him again as she eyed Stiles’ taking off the remaining clothes he had on. Once he was just as naked as she was, Lydia wasted no time taking his impressive length in her hand and situating it at her opening. Within moments, Stiles’ was inside her and her world was spinning and all she could really register was her screaming his name. The room got ten times hotter and she was hyper aware of every bead of sweat she and Stiles’ were sharing at the moment. Stiles lifted her completely off the counter and continued to rock into her as he held her by the arm. Lydia lips worked at Stiles’ earlobe as she whispered into his ear, “Don’t stop.”  
He pushed her against the wall whilst keeping a steady pace and started leaving hot, sloppy kissed all over her shoulders. Heat began to build in her core and her breathing became even more shallow. Lydia scratched at his back in a futile attempt to bring him even closer. She wanted them to become one. Stiles’ breathing started matching hers and he struggled to get his words out, “I’m close, Lydia.”  
Lydia moaned against his hear, “Me too.”  
Stiles increased his pace, relentlessly slamming into her.  
They fell in on each other. Their bodies shuddered simultaneously and both held onto each other for support. His breathing slowed as he breathed into her ear, “Lydia.”  
Lydia swallowed, forcing her breathing to slow down and match his. She sighed contentedly and rested her head against his shoulder.  
“I missed you.” She murmured against his skin. Stiles started carrying her towards their bathroom and chuckled, “I missed you too, love.” Once in the shower, Stiles set her down and turned on the water reaching out to her, “Ready for round two?”


End file.
